Healing
by Miss Gleek
Summary: Eles estavam em processo de cura, mas antes disso algumas verdades precisam ser ditas. Finchel - Kurtchel/Puckleberry Friendship - Pós "A Very Glee Christmas" CONTÉM SPOILERS. Rated T: vocabulário ofensivo.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel tinha criado esperanças. Rachel era observadora e estava atenta tudo o que o afetava. Tinham trocado um sorriso, tinham trocados olhares rápidos. Mas ela agiu errado, agiu errado presumindo que o clima natalino o faria esquecer-se de tudo o que aconteceu. Ela desejou que fosse desse jeito, talvez nos filmes isso teria funcionado. Sempre funciona. Mas não vivia num filme, sua vida não era uma ficção e ela não era uma triz – era sim, mas não de sua própria vida. Era realidade, e tudo na realidade é sempre mais complicado.

Precipitou-se e recebeu as conseqüências. Ele foi duro com ela, foi direto. Foi seco. Eles tinham terminado oficialmente. Não havia mais volta, mas Rachel pensou e não foi difícil pensar no que ele mais precisava naquele momento: espaço, um tempo para ele. E assim o fez, afastou-se dele, mesmo desejando o oposto, e ele pareceu perceber o distanciamento dela, mas não esboçou. Os dias no colégio tinha se tornado ainda mais insuportáveis, tornou a ser alvo fácil das raspadinhas e teve que voltar ao hábito de trazer um ou duas mudas de roupas consigo para esses casos. Santana continuava a provocá-la – principalmente com Finn - e sempre que tinha uma oportunidade a Cheerio grudava no rapaz juntamente com Brittany. E ele sorria. Isso matava a menina por dentro.

Até mesmo o Glee Club tinha perdido todo o seu encanto, após o seu fiasco pessoal nas Seletivas, Rachel se viu isolada dentro daquela sala, e ela tentou se manter diante deles nos primeiros dias após o recesso de Dezembro, tentou esfriar a cabeça quando viajou para Aspen no Ano Novo, mas nada funcionou. Retornar ao McKinley foi como ser soterrada por uma avalanche, àquela altura o seu nome já corria por todas as bocas e era perceptível que sua pequena aventura vingativa com Noah Puckerman finalmente estourou entre os estudantes. Se antes era bombardeada com as raspadinhas, ao caminhar nos corredores as pessoas apontavam, cochichavam. Com certeza preferia a primeira opção.

O caminho até o seu armário nunca pareceu tão difícil. Agarrada ao seu fichário Rachel tentou ignorar os vários pares de olhos depositados sobre ela enquanto caminhava, mas isso logo se tornou indiferente assim que notou a pichação na porta do seu armário "VADIA!" e mais embaixo uma espécie de caricatura dela bem ofensiva. Ela fechou os olhos reprimindo a vontade de desabar naquele instante e tornou a abri-los olhando de esguelha a figura alta fitando-a não muito distante dali. Mas então sentiu uma trombada forte por trás:

- Saia da minha frente, verme! – Santana gritou azeda passando por ela e pisoteando todas as suas folhas e o fichário que foram ao chão com o impacto da trombada.

A judia fez menção de retrucar, mas ficou calada sentindo a dor da humilhação inundá-la de dentro para fora e nada saiu de sua boca. Penosamente Rachel se abaixou e começou a recolher folha por folha sentindo as risadas maldosas acima de sua cabeça, fez tudo isso sem perder a silhueta do ex-namorado de vista e contava que ele fosse aparecer na frente dela lhe oferecendo o seu charmoso sorriso lateral e a sua ajuda com a bagunça de papéis espalhados, suas mãos se tocariam, haveria um choque nostálgico, o tempo ao redor iria parar assim que os seus olhares se encontrassem, haveria uma tensão tendo como fundo musical as batidas fortes de seus corações e então eles se beijariam sussurrando pedidos de perdão e juras de amor eterno.

Finn, contudo, permaneceu parado.

- Berry... Mas o que diabos... Quem escreveu isso? – Puck surgiu na sua frente e prontamente se abaixou para ajudá-la, mas ainda olhando curioso para o "VADIA!" escrito.

- Não me importo. – mentiu destrancando o armário e depositando algumas coisas lá. Através do espelho notou Finn encarando os dois com uma expressão ameaçadora. – Obrigada Noah. – agradeceu.

- Sei que as coisas para o seu lado andam difíceis, Berry. Acredite, para mim também. Esses putos não param de me perseguir! – o rebelde reclamou caminhando ao lado dela em direção à sala do coral. – Não conte para ninguém, mas ando evitando Finn. Você sabe o que aconteceu na primeira vez que isso... Que ele, Quinn e eu... AH! Você sabe do que eu estou falando! – completou.

- Não se culpe Noah, eu é que induzi você a isso. Desculpe por tudo. – ela falou encarando o judeu. – Você errou no passado e provou ser um bom amigo ao parar toda a situação. Eu sinto muito que Finn não enxergue isso. – finalizou ganhando um sorriso sincero dele e um inesperado abraço.

- Eu falei sério quando disse que "meio que gostava de você". Acho que é por conta desse lance de judeus, entende? Vou segurar a tua barra e tentar fazer alguma coisa para reverter tudo isso, ok? E não saia por aí abrindo a sua boca dizendo o quão bonzinho estou sendo com você, tenho uma reputação para manter. E sem mais interesses amorosos entre eu e você. – Puck falou ganhando um aceno positivo dela.

- Obrigada de novo, Noah. – ela agradeceu sem perceber o gesto gentil dele de segurar a porta da sala do coral.

Finn estava sentado na bateria e tocava o instrumento de maneira agressiva. Quinn e Sam estavam recostados perto do piano trocando carinhos, Mercedes falava com alguém ao celular, Mike e Tina ainda não tinham chegado, Santana ocupava uma das cadeiras escutando alguma música no seu iPod e Brittany brincava com os óculos de Artie sentada no colo dele. O judeu se encaminhou para o lado de Santana enquanto Rachel procurou a cadeira do fundo da sala.

A maneira como Finn tocava chamou a atenção dela, estava ficando ensurdecedor e numa questão de segundos a tensão explodiu. A baqueta quebrou e perfurou uma das caixas, a outra metade parou no meio da sala e o atleta se levantou tomado por uma fúria derrubando o baquinho e chutado o restante da bateria.

- PORRA! – gritou. – Porcaria de bateria! Imprestável! – ele berrava pisoteando cada pedaço do instrumento.

- Finn! – Artie o chamou assustado com o ataque dele. – Finn pára! É única bateria que nós temos!

- Hey! Hey! Calma! – Sam interveio se colocando entre ele e bateria. – CALMA!

Rachel se levantou no impulso e desceu até os dois rapazes, agora ficando ao lado do loiro. Finn parou momentaneamente de tentar de desvencilhar do garoto que o segurava e lançou um olhar para a ex-namorada.

- PÁRA COM ISSO! – ela gritou de repente. – Você é o co-capitão desse coral e esse tipo de comportamento é inaceitável. – completou ganhando um olhar descrente dele.

- Cala essa boca, Rachel. Não me venha falar de comportamentos inaceitáveis, porque o seu foi completamente inaceitável quando resolveu executar uma vingança estúpida para cima de mim com aquele bastardo! – ele a retrucou com uma fúria contida. – Repita a cena, abra as suas pernas e engravide dele também! Siga o ciclo das namoradas de Finn Hudson!

O barulho a seguir fez com que toda a sala mergulhasse no mais profundo silêncio. A face lateral esquerda de Finn tinha o contorno perfeito da pequena mão de Rachel, ele tocou a parte atingida e sentia uma ardência. Tornou a virar o rosto para encará-la e lágrimas silenciosas escorriam por suas bochechas. Rachel tremia dos pés à cabeça com o olhar fixado nele, sua cabeça estava uma bagunça, o coração estava disparado, a menina sentia o turbilhão de sensações, de sentimentos domá-la e lhe custou um enorme esforço verbalizar suas palavras:

- Eu estou cansada, Finn. Eu desisto de você, desisto de nós dois. Não tenho mais forças para continuar nessa situação, eu errei e me arrependo cada segundo do meu dia, e já perdi a conta de quantas vezes eu disse que sentia muito por tudo o que eu fiz. Mas não me arrependo dos motivos que me impulsionaram a isso. Gostaria de ouvir da minha boca o quanto Jesse é gostoso? Tipo, _muito gostoso_? Gostaria de saber da boca de terceiros que sua namorada perdeu a virgindade com a pessoa que te inferniza o ano inteiro? Coloque-se no meu lugar por um segundo! Como você acha que eu me senti? Um lixo, desvalorizada, sem valor, como se eu não tivesse a menor importância na sua vida, como se eu não fosse o suficiente para você. Eu fui sincera, eu abri o jogo e ao invés de fazer o mesmo, você preferiu sustentar a mentira! Pretendia me contar quando? Antes de irmos para a cama ou depois de tirar a minha virgindade, Finn? – ela pausou já tomada pelo choro.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com a mentira, o seu problema é ela. Já disse, você estava com ele e eu estava ciúmes! E não jogue a culpa para cima de mim! Você me traiu Rachel! - Finn retrucou.

- HIPÓCRITA! Você é um hipócrita Finn! Quer falar de traição agora? Quinn sabe que você me beijou duas vezes enquanto ainda estava com ela? A primeira vez foi no auditório e a segunda foi no boliche – e devo acrescentar também que você me manipulou, me usou para que eu voltasse para o Glee Club! Não aponte esse dedo para mim, você é infiel tanto quanto eu nesse caso! – Rachel explodiu para cima dele.

- Isso é verdade? – a loira perguntou.

- Eu... É que, eu... – ele gaguejou.

- Você fez com que eu me sentisse um nada Finn, eu queria ser desejada, queria ser chamada de _gostosa, muito gostosa_, queria que alguém se importasse comigo e você não estava lá. Ainda assim, eu estava pronta para perdoar você, estava pronta para deixar isso para trás, porque o que sentíamos um pelo outro era mais forte e capaz de superar qualquer obstáculo. Eu estava _pronta_ para você. – ela pausou novamente ignorando todas as expressões de choque dos companheiros de Glee Club. – Mas como eu disse, estou cansada. E você não pode dizer que eu não tentei, e o que eu recebi foi humilhação atrás de humilhação. – ela parou novamente e fitou Santana que sustentava um sorriso pomposo. – Parabéns, você venceu. Queria os holofotes, conseguiu. Queria o solo, conseguiu. Queria destruir o meu namoro, conseguiu. Queria me ver miserável, aqui estou eu. Quer o Finn? Ele todo seu agora.

Com isso, Rachel deixou a sala do coral no exato momento em que Mr. Schuester entrava para dar início à aula. Percebendo o estado de sua aluna, William revezou o seu olhar na menina que seguia com passos firmes pelo corredor e o restante do grupo dentro da sala, e não deixou de notar a bateria destruída. O seu olhar se tornou ainda mais confuso quando Finn passou batido por ele seguindo Rachel.

Finn travou há poucos metros dela, ele nem ao menos sabia o que o fez correr atrás da ex-namorada. Estava furioso ainda, flashbacks do ano passado se misturavam com os recentes, então toda a sua ira adormecida do episódio Bebê-Quinn-Puck tornava a tomar conta dele e ele precisava descontar, mas controlava para não avançar para cima dele. Vê-los no corredor minutos atrás foi o que desencadeou tudo, o modo como ele se prontificou em ajudá-la, o abraço, o sorriso, o olhar doce para ele. Finn parecia um vulcão prestes a explodir diante da confusão instalada em seu interior. Rachel estava com a cabeça recostada no próprio armário e se deixava levar por um choro intenso, seu pequeno corpo oscilava a cada soluço dado, cada fungada era dolorosa. Permaneceu inerte, incapaz de fazer qualquer aproximação e a viu remexer na bolsa lateral que carregava tirando de lá o celular. Ela discou – _provavelmente para o pais_, ele pensou – e ainda chorosa ela trocou meia dúzia de palavras, e desligou.

Era uma dor insuportável, ela se segurou tão bem lá dentro, mas ao admitir a derrota tornou tudo tão difícil, fugiu ao seu controle. Devia voltar e dar uma explicação para o seu professor, mas não tinha coragem, não agüentaria encarar a expressão maldosa estampada em Santana como se tivesse se divertindo com toda a cena de segundos atrás. Talvez estivesse._ Estava_, ela afirmou em pensamento. Encontrar o "VADIA!" ainda lá só piorou as coisas e então liberou. Liberou o choro contido e sofrido que há tanto tempo segurava, permitiu-se sofrer abertamente. Precisava de um amigo, pensou em Puck. Puck não era uma das suas melhores opções naquele momento, pensou em Finn, pois antes de tudo ele era o seu melhor amigo, ou costumava ser. Soluçou de novo e correu os dedos por sua agenda telefônica no celular. Discou o número:

- Sou eu... Pre-preci-ciso fa-falar com vo-você. Eu só-só pré-preciso de Al-alguém. Eu te-te espe-espero lá. – e desligou.

Rachel então o notou parado atrás dela, um pouco distante. A visão estava turva devido às lágrimas, mas pode ver com clareza a marca deixada por ela com o tapa ainda no rosto dele. Finn chorava, isso a surpreendeu por um instante. Uma pontinha de esperança lá dentro dela queria que ele fizesse algum movimento, desse algum passo, mas nada aconteceu _de novo_. Olhou com intensidade para ele pela última vez e então partiu.

Os olhos dela estavam minúsculos e escondidos através do inchaço e da vermelhidão que tomava conta daquela região. A maquiagem leve e diária ia se desfazendo com as lágrimas e deixava rastros ao longo de suas bochechas e ele se pegou chorando, porque algo dentro dele doía demais. A intensidade do seu olhar não mostrava a alegria e o brilho que ele estava acostumado a ver e que eram reservados somente para ele, era uma intensidade diferente. De _despedida._ Era o último olhar que trocavam.

Ela partiu.


	2. Chapter 2

Foi uma reação instantânea. A porta se abriu revelando Finn novamente adentrando, dessa vez a sua expressão estava distante, os caminhos das lágrimas ainda estavam lá e ele não fez questão de limpá-las, e todos calaram a boca. Parou com as mãos nos bolsos, olhar fixo em um ponto qualquer ponto da sala, ainda digeria toda a cena anterior, a visão dela devastada no corredor, as palavras. Sentiu um par de mãos envolve-lo, reconheceu que era Mr. Schue, de alguma forma ele tentava confortá-lo. A voz dele estava bem longe, parecia perguntar sobre Rachel, e Finn não esboçou nenhuma reação para respondê-lo. O professor saiu atrás dela e ele resolveu fitar seus companheiros, boa parte deles demonstrava pena, compaixão, exceto por Quinn que de alguma forma estava com raiva, Sam ao seu lado estava claramente enciumado, Brittany parecia confusa – como de costume – Puck encarava os próprios pés e Santana evidenciava satisfação com o seu sorriso montado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Tina perguntou adentrando na sala do coral acompanhada de Mike, seu namorado. – Pessoal...?

- O que foi? – o asiático indagou percebendo a tensão quase sólida no local.

- Chun-Li, chame o Mr. Schue, vamos aproveitar que a Berry foi embora e ensaiar na santa paz! – Santana soltou antes de recolocar os seus fones se referindo para Tina.

- Chega, San! – Puck interveio surpreendendo a todos. – A garota já está lá no fundo do poço, não pise ainda mais! – completou saindo do lado dela em sinal de protesto. Isso pareceu tirar Finn do seu transe emocional, pois este lançou um olhar para os dois.

- O que diabos há com você? Está caindo de amores por aquela lá também? – a cheerio protestou indignada. – Faça-me o favor, Puckerman!

Enquanto os dois discutiam e prendiam a atenção de todos na sala, ninguém pareceu perceber a aproximação perigosa de Finn para cima de Puck, sendo a última frase proferida pelo judeu antes de levar um soco no nariz fora "Cala essa boca, Santana!", e no segundo seguinte ele caiu para trás com cadeira e tudo com uma das mãos segurando o nariz que sangrava. Finn não desistiu e o puxou pelo colarinho da camisa e o jogou contra as cadeiras, fazendo Puck rolar degraus abaixo. Gritos ecoaram, os rapazes se colocaram no meio e o que fez o atleta mais alto parar foi a intervenção de Artie entre os dois.

- EU ODEIO VOCÊ! TRAIDOR! SEU MERDA! ODEIO! ODEIO! – Finn gritava distribuindo chutes pelas cadeiras e frustrado por nãos acertá-los na cara do seu oponente. – QUE PORRA DE OBSSESSÃO É ESSA DE TRAÇAR AS MINHAS NAMORADAS, PUCKERMAN? SEU DESGRAÇADO! – urrou fazendo menção de avançar de novo, mas parou quando Artie deu a ré na cadeira bloqueando o seu caminho.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Will entrou na sala assustado com todo o caos. – Parem já os dois! – tentou se impor e fazendo companhia ao demais interventores, mas nenhum dos dois envolvidos deram atenção.

- Eu errei, tirei vantagem dela! Berry estava deprimida e tinha razão de estar! Ela viu você e Santana nos corredores trocando flertes! Eu não entendo muito bem esse lado sentimental das meninas, mas ela estava se sentindo uma merda! Você é um otário! Um babaca! Posso não ser o melhor exemplo de como tratar bem uma mina quando ela merece, mas sei perfeitamente reconhecer quando um cara não dá a ela o valor merecido. – Puck retrucou sentado numa das cadeiras tendo Quinn como uma de suas "enfermeiras". A loira tentava estancar o sangue do seu ferimento com uma toalhinha.

- Sério mesmo que vale a pena tudo isso por conta dela? Rachel é uma fracassada, egocêntrica, egoísta e metida. – Santana jorrou o veneno novo num tom de desdém e ganhou um olhar de reprovação geral.

- BASTA! TODOS VOCÊS! – Schuester gritou impaciente. – Quinn leve Puck para a enfermaria, Finn não volte aqui enquanto não esfriar a cabeça, e cale a boca, Santana! Aos demais, nenhum comentário sobre isso durante o ensaio. VÃO! – ordenou irritado.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Ela adorava ser o centro das atenções, mas isso era quando ela brilhava, quando era a estrela principal do show, como nas seletivas do ano passado, nas Regionais quando dividiu um dueto com aquele que antes de começar a apresentação confessou que a amava e juntos levaram ao público à loucura com "Faithfully", que mais tarde viera a se transformar na música _deles_. Mas agora ela estava chamando atenção de novo e não estava brilhando, não era um show seu, não era a sua voz, sua vocação para o palco que atraía todos aqueles pares de olhos para ela. Eram as fungadas incontroláveis, eram os olhos inchados, era a sua fisionomia miserável que faziam dela um objeto de observação dentro do Breadsticks. Olhou o relógio novamente se perguntando se ele demoraria em chegar, tinha ligado há mais de vinte minutos e este lhe respondeu sem hesitação que estaria lá o mais rápido possível.

Notou uma das garçonetes parada há um cinco passos dela, a jovem menina tinha certo receio para se aproximar dela e Rachel agradeceu por não ter sido incomodada. Não sentia fome e nem sede, somente ansiedade e mágoa. Reconheceu a caminhonete que estava estacionando, sentiu um pingo de alívio e o viu descer, mas não veio sozinho.

_Blaine_ o acompanhava.

Kurt passou pela porta como um foguete e não tardou em achá-la. Blaine veio em seu encalço, mas manteve distância quando seu amigo correu de braços abertos para a menina – a mesma garota para quem foi apresentado nas Seletivas, lembrava-se dela. Rachel nunca precisou de abraço sincero como naquele momento, e o simples ato de Kurt fez com que ela se afundasse em seu ombro liberando um pouco mais de choro. O ex-estudante do McKinley fazia o que estava no seu alcance para consolá-la e somente alguns minutos depois ela o largou sentindo-se um pouco envergonhada por ter manchado o uniforme impecável do garoto:

- Rachel, vamos conversar na sua casa. Seus pais estão lá? – ele perguntou sereno secando as lágrimas dela com os polegares enquanto a própria negava em silêncio. – Ótimo, levanta Broadway Princess. – brincou pegando na sua mão antes de passar o braço por ela e saírem. Blaine os acompanhou sem interferir.

Rachel se pegou ainda mais envergonhada dentro da caminhonete por dois motivos: sua situação era um das piores diante de Blaine, além de achar que estava interrompendo alguma coisa entre eles, uma vez que ficou evidente uma pequena tensão ali. Mas Kurt, de alguma forma, ganhou o dom de confortá-la e puxou assuntos que a deixava relaxada, como a lista de indicados ao Tony Awards daquele ano. Isso serviu para que o seu choro desse uma trégua e ela se envolveu na conversa dando suas apostas para cada categoria. Após instruir o companheiro de colégio até a residência dela, Blaine os deixou e arranjou a desculpa de abastecer a caminhonete, dando assim espaço e tempo para os dois conversarem.

- Perdão por ele estar aqui, foi preciso, pois não teria conseguido sair de lá no meio da tarde sem ele. – o gay explicou sentando-se ao lado dela no sofá.

- Você está matando aula? – ela questionou sentindo um tsunami de culpa invadi-la pelo ato dele. – Só peça desculpas a ele por ter me visto desse jeito e que prometo recompensá-lo futuramente. – finalizou.

- Não se preocupe comigo, eu é que estou preocupado com você. O que aconteceu? O que o meu irmão andou fazendo com você? – perguntou notando que os lábios dela estavam ficando trêmulos de novo.

- Eu não agüento mais. Estou esgotada, Kurt. – respondeu de maneira vaga e num sopro de voz. – Porque todos os dedos se viram para mim quando cometo um erro? Não tenho o direito de errar? Porque eu continuo perdoando aqueles que me decepcionam? Porque quando eu peço perdão, Deus e o mundo me viram as costas? Porque me julgam com tanta severidade? Porque continuo saindo em defesa daqueles que "fingem gostar de mim"? Porque eu me permito me enganar dizendo que tenho amigos no New Directions, quando na verdade eles não passam de interesseiros e falsos? – ela desabafou com os olhos cerrados sentindo as lágrimas caírem, trançando o já tão famoso caminho pelo seu rosto.

- Rachel... – ele murmurou com um nó na garganta lembrando que costumava ser um deles nesses aspectos. Mas ela prosseguiu.

- Eu tenho os meus defeitos, sei que sou uma pessoa difícil de lidar e que tenho a tendência de me colocar em primeiro em quaisquer situações, mas isso é motivo para eu ser tratada desse jeito? Mereço ser tratada desse jeito, Kurt? Mereço ter o meu coração pisoteado _mais uma vez _por conta da hipocrisia e ingratidão do Finn? – Rachel parou procurando o olhar dele e esperando respostas.

- Eu não sei se posso falar alguma coisa, pois costumava me comportar como eles ao seu redor. – ele foi sincero e ficou surpreso ao receber um pequeno sorriso dela. Tomou isso como incentivo e continuou. – Fui obrigado a passar por uma situação extrema para reconhecer essa pessoa maravilhosa que vive aí dentro, eu sinto muito. – o pequeno sorriso da menina se ampliou e ela se inclinou para abraçá-lo.

- Eu não julgo você, Kurt. Até porque você tem que levar em consideração que somos muito parecidos. – ele concordou animado com ela. – E não sinta, talvez tudo isso foi preciso para que essa amizade nascesse. – Rachel falou enxugando as lágrimas tentando se manter sob controle.

- Acho que tem razão. Agora fale de você e Finn. Sei por alto o que aconteceu, o lance da virgindade envolvendo Santana, você e Puck, o fiasco do Natal, mas conte o que realmente houve hoje, Rachel. – ele pediu parando a enrolação e seguindo para a parte delicada da conversa.

Rachel se encolheu no sofá agarrando a primeira almofada que estava na sua vista, toda a sua fragilidade retornou e ela parecia uma menina assustada. Nesses momentos ela se perguntava aquela garota determinada que julgava que os seus sonhos eram maiores do que _ele_. Rachel queria trazê-la de volta, queria recuperar toda aquela força, aquela capacidade de auto-proteção. Contudo, ao engrenar um relacionamento com Finn, ela se entregou de corpo e alma, confiando cegamente nele e na incapacidade dele de machucá-la de novo. _Doce engano_. Encontrou o olhar de Kurt e tomou um longo suspiro antes de respondê-lo:

- Quanto tempo você tem? – ela perguntou com o objetivo de contar tudo desde o início, desde o momento em que se apaixonou por ele.

- O tempo que você quiser, Rach. – Kurt respondeu entrelaçando sua mão na dela num sinal de conforto. Isso deu a ela coragem.

Ela começou, puxando as memórias desde o dueto de Grease, no primeiro ensaio deles e da certeza de que ele era o único garoto capaz de acompanhá-la cantando. Passaram para as lembranças do ousado número _Push It_ – o que renderam gargalhadas de ambas as partes – e assim por diante.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Mr. Schuester foi bem claro no seu pedido, "volte quando esfriar a cabeça". O problema era que ele simplesmente não conseguia. Poucos estudantes vagavam pelos corredores no período da tarde, boa parte estava presa em alguma atividade extra-classe. Ele deveria ser um deles, mas ao invés de virar para a esquerda e entrar na sala do Coral, Finn prosseguiu evitando olhar para seus companheiros. Parou no seu armário, pensou em ir para o treino mais cedo, daria algumas voltas no campo. Correr sempre foi agradável, ele gostava, pois era uma atividade que ele exigia pura força de vontade e ele não era um fraco. Não, Finn Hudson não desistia tão facilmente.

Pegou sua roupa, seu tênis e seguiu em direção ao vestiário. Deu somente alguns passos quando se viu travado no meio do corredor pela enésima vez naquele dia. Encarava fixamente o "VADIA!" e a caricatura no armário _dela_. Por mais que a imagem fosse chocante para os olhos dele, um pequeno brilho que emanava do chão desviou a sua atenção, se abaixou e notou que o colar que ela costumava usar, o colar com o nome _dele_. Por impulso, Finn o guardou num dos bolsos e seguiu adiante.

No final das contas, ele estava certo, ou parcialmente certo. Treinar aliviada a tensão, contudo treinar com Noah Puckerman e ainda ganhar punição por conta da agressão tornou todo o treino tenso. Nenhum dos rapazes trocava olhares, sinais, palavras, nada. Absolutamente nada. Bestie já estava aos berros no megafone e gastando todo o seu fôlego no apito irritada com o fato dos dois não compartilharem uma jogada. Finn era o quarterback, sua função era lançar a bola de acordo com a jogada combinada, embora ele preferisse jogar para qualquer outro jogador marcado, ignorando Puck que estava livre para marcar o touchdown. Isso rendeu a ele a perda do posto, passando momentaneamente para Sam, que aceitou de bom grado e deu ritmo ao treino.

Como lição de moral para os dois, Bestie os obrigou a correr num ritmo intenso ao redor do campo por duas horas após o término do treino – lado a lado. O fato de ser uma lição rigorosa não modificou as coisas entre Finn e Puck, cumpriram estritamente as ordens dela, embora continuassem a ignorar um e outro durante todo o tempo. A escola já estava deserta, era final de tarde, quase sete horas da noite quando eles entraram no vestiário e nada além do som dos chuveiros era ouvido lá dentro. O capitão do time foi o primeiro a deixar o local, seguindo em direção ao estacionamento. Puck saiu logo em seguida ainda a tempo de ver a caminhonete azul dele virar a esquina.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

A conversa tinha sido longa e bem detalhada, Rachel desabafou cada sentimento de seu peito para Kurt, e este escutava com atenção, ora fazia algum comentário, ora apenas acenava para que ela continuasse. Perdeu as contas de quantas vezes teve que parar e se permitir chorar ao trazer de volta as lembranças, e ele era paciente e atencioso, sempre oferecia o seu abraço quando se pegava extremamente fragilizada.

O mais estranho era que Kurt não se impôs, não demonstrou nenhuma opinião, não tomou partido de nenhuma as partes – pelo menos na frente dela, sabe-se lá do que se passa na cabeça dele? -, contudo, ele parecia exatamente dizer a ela o que ela realmente queria ouvir naquele momento: frases de efeito, palavras de incentivo, elogios, e Rachel já mostrava sinais – mínimos, mas já era alguma coisa - de recuperação. Seria um processo lento, uma vez que não é da noite para o dia que você resolve enterrar as mágoas do passado, mas ela já estava em processo de cura. E isso era bom.

Blaine retornou pouco antes das seis horas da tarde e Rachel fez questão de preparar um lanche para todos. Sentindo-se mais segura e confiante, os três lancharam aos risos e cantarolando _Mamma Mia!_. Engrenaram uma conversa sobre as futuras competições e ela se mostrou bastante curiosa como funcionava todo o sistema da Dalton, assunto este que Blaine fez questão de explicar detalhadamente. Os dois rapazes foram embora às sete em ponto, quando um dos pais da menina chegou em casa. Leroy insistiu para que ficassem para o jantar, mas o pedido foi declinado educadamente por ambos e eles seguiram cada um para a sua casa, respectivamente.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Por uma diferença mínima de minutos, Kurt e Finn não chegaram ao mesmo tempo em casa. Porém havia certa tensão na casa dos Hummel/Hudson, Burt notou assim que o filho cruzou a porta perguntando sobre o irmão – que até então não tinha chegado. E antes que o pai ou a madrasta pudesse perguntar o que estava acontecendo, ele subiu as escadas gritando que tomaria um banho. Cerca de cinco minutos depois Finn chegou com o cabelo ainda pingando do banho no vestiário, cumprimentou os adultos e seguiu em direção à geladeira. Estava faminto. Carole também percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada com o próprio filho, e não era a depressão contínua que ele estava enfiado desde o seu rompimento com Rachel, o garoto estava... Distante. _Culpado_.

Finn voltou a sala enquanto devorava uma maçã, prestava a atenção no noticiário de esportes que Burt estava vendo. O adulto tentou puxar assunto, mas só recebeu respostas monossílabas, indicando que alguém ali não estava a fim de falar. Kurt surgiu no alto das escadas e ao notar o irmão as desceu numa velocidade incrível deixando-se levar pela raiva contida desde o momento em que deixou a casa de Rachel. Num ato impensável, o garoto empurrou Finn com extrema força bruta – até então desconhecida até por ele próprio - , fazendo-o colidir contra a parede e a mação explodir em mil pedaços no chão:

- O que diabos...? Você ficou maluco? – Finn perguntou em protesto e devolvendo o empurrão no irmão.

- Você não vale nada! Você não mudou absolutamente nada, Finn! Continua sendo o mesmo garoto mesquinho e preocupado com a sua tão preciosa reputação! – o ex-estudante do McKinley falou em resposta. Burt se ergueu abrindo espaço entre eles e lançava olhares indignados para os dois e Carole, que estava parada na porta da cozinha assustada com a situação.

- Do que você está falando, cara? Eu acabei de chegar em casa depois de ter um dia de cão naquela porcaria de colégio! – o atleta se manifestou em sua defesa se desvencilhando de Burt procurando tomar o caminho das escadas, em direção ao seu quarto.

- Quando o New Directions precisava de um líder, você não estava lá! Quando eu precisava de um irmão, você me virou as costas! Quando Rachel precisava de um namorado que se impusesse por ela, você se comportou como um covarde! É isso o que você é, Finn... Um COVARDE! – Kurt gritou e isto fez com que o outro jovem se virasse no meio das escadas descrente com a acusação.

- Não meta o seu nariz intrometido onde não foi chamado, Kurt! Você não sabe nada de nós dois! Fique fora da minha vida! – Finn o respondeu lhe apontado o dedo e irritado.

- Sei o suficiente para jogar na sua cara que você não a merece, Finn! Rachel me contou tudo! Rachel precisava de um amigo, de alguém com que ela pudesse desabafar, porque você sabe muito bem que todos naquele grupo FINGEM GOSTAR DELA, não é mesmo? – o jovem gay se mostrou sarcástico e soltou uma risada irônica antes de continuar. – Quer que eu comece a enumerar tudo o que você fez para ela no passado? – perguntou desafiando-o.

O quarterback se pegou em choque com a virada de jogo e com rumo que a discussão estava tomando. A expressão de raiva se dissolveu dando lugar à confusão e ele buscou os olhos do irmão tentando compreender o que estava acontecendo.

- Rachel foi sim cruel, má com você quando resolveu se aventurar pelos braços de Puck, mas antes de julgá-la não se esqueça do seu passado, Finn! Você manipulou, enganou, se aproveitou dela, partiu o coração dela infinitas vezes! Ela tem todas as razões possíveis e impossíveis para odiá-lo, mas ainda assim ela o ama! E você, além de covarde, é um ingrato e hipócrita! – ele parou verificando que tremia dos pés à cabeça diante da raiva que o consumia.

Kurt sabia que não deveria tomar partido dela, que deveria ser imparcial, uma vez que os dois erraram, mas a idéia de ninguém sair em sua defesa dentro do grupo que até meses atrás considerava com uma família lhe dava nos nervos. Onde estavam todos quando ela mais precisou deles? Apontar para Rachel era fácil demais, sempre seria o bode expiatório.

- Ela... Ela ligou para você no corredor... – Finn falou mais para si do que para ele. Sua cabeça estava abarrotada, quanto mais Kurt falava, mais as memórias se tornavam vivas e um peso dentro dele foi ganhando proporções a cada segundo.

- E ela o perdoou por cada erro, e estava disposta a perdoá-lo com todo esse negócio envolvendo a Santana, e quando Rachel comete um você o resto do mundo resolvem virar as costas para ela! – Kurt ousou se aproximar dando um passo para frente. Burt o acompanhou a fim de evitar alguma violência futura entre eles.

- Ela, ela me traiu! Acha que é fácil engolir essa história toda, ainda mais com a pessoa que ela escolheu! Puck! Noah Puckerman, o mesmo infeliz que traçou a Quinn, caso você não esteja lembrado! – Finn explodiu jogando os braços para ar. Queria chutar alguma coisa, estava com raiva.

- Traiu porque você deu motivos para que isso acontecesse, Finn! Quando é que você vai parar e tomar consciência que toda essa situação é ainda maior do que você pensa? Passou pela sua cabeça que ela sofre bullying desde o dia que aquele Glee Club começou? Aliás, antes mesmo de nos conhecermos! Quinn, Puck, Merecedes, Brittany, Santana, EU! Eu costumava fazer a mesma coisa e só Dior sabe do quanto me arrependo! – ele devolveu respirando fundo, tinha que se acalmar. Resolver tudo na base dos gritos não levaria a nada. – Some o fato dela ter dois pais gays, mais a rejeição da mãe, mais a perseguição infernal e diária de Santana, mais a conivência do New Directions com este tipo de ato, mais a pressão das Seletivas, mais a descoberta da sua mentira pela boca da PRÓPRIA SANTANA, mais o fato do namorado dela assumir de bom grado que a Cheerio é "gostosa" na frente dela e ainda ter que lidar com isso tudo sozinha porque você é incapaz de fazer alguma coisa por ela! NÃO HÁ SER HUMANO QUE AGUENTE! – gritou desabando na poltrona buscando ar. Nota mental: Lembrar de respirar da próxima vez em que se arriscar a fazer um discurso desse.

Dessa vez Finn recebeu cada palavra como um tapa em sua face, juntando-se com aquele que recebera no início da tarde pela mão dela. Sentia-se atordoado e o peso dentro dele estava se tornando cada vez mais insuportável de agüentar.

- Eu ainda não acabei. – Kurt prosseguiu, dessa vez com uma voz menos agressiva. – Mesmo estando perdidamente apaixonada por você, ela conseguiu lhe conseguiu um emprego quando ainda estava com Quinn, quando nenhum de nós teve a coragem de contar a verdade sobre Beth/Quinn/Puck, ela foi lá e lhe contou. Quando Santana tirou sarro de você no seu papel de Brad, Rachel te defendeu. – pausou buscando o olhar do irmão. – Ela já fez tanta coisa para você e tudo o que ela queria em retorno era um namorado que a desejasse que a compreendesse que a defendesse de Santana e de qualquer outro ataque. Namorado este que você falhou em ser. – parou de novo tomando um longo suspiro e continuou no mesmo tom de voz. – Sei que a ama, sei o que sente é sincero e sei também que está machucado tanto quanto ela, e eu só quero que pense um pouquinho em tudo o que eu disse antes de tomar qualquer atitude. – completou já se erguendo da poltrona e tomando o rumo das escadas.

- Eu falhei. – Finn repetiu preso numa espécie de transe. – Falhei. Falhei... – o peso agora vinha tomando forma e ele finalmente conseguiu distinguir a sua forma e o seu lugar de origem. Era a sua consciência, era a culpa tomando conta dele. Desamparado, ele buscou algum conforto nos olhos de Carole e caminhou até ela tristonho. – Eu falhei, mãe.

Foi a última coisa que falou antes de desabafar no ombro dela.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel não apareceu no dia seguinte no colégio e nem ao ensaio, isso preocupou seus companheiros de Glee Club, principalmente Mr. Schue, que após ditar a lição daquela semana ligou para a residência dos Berry. A situação em si estava muito complicada entre os jovens, depois da lavação de roupa suja – em público – provocada por ela, um silêncio incômodo se instalou, não havia mais conversas, risadas, nada. Aparentemente todos foram afetados pelas palavras de Rachel, todos, exceto Santana e Brittany, esta segunda não contava, mas a outra Cheerio e motivo para toda a confusão começar andava radiante pelos corredores.

Finn ficou apático, parecia um peso morto mudando de classe em classe, mas ele fez algo que chamou a atenção dos estudantes no corredor, o garoto estava com um pano e esfregava furiosamente o armário da ex-namorada, boa parte da caricatura já tinha sido removida, ainda faltava o "VADIA!". Sua manhã antes de vir para o colégio também foi tensa na companhia do irmão, ninguém na mesa ousou falar alguma coisa da discussão dos dois, Carole e Burt eram os únicos a trocarem olhares.

Ouviu o sinal, guardou o pano na mochila e cobriu o xingamento com um papel preto. Enquanto não removesse, aquilo não ficaria exposto divertindo a todos que passassem por ali. Tiraria o resto no próximo intervalo. O restante do dia foi levado dessa maneira, regado com poucas palavras, acenos mínimos e pura falta de concentração.

O fato de não ter ido ao colégio não modificava a sua rotina, Rachel resolveu se exercitar do lado de fora naquele dia, ao invés de recorrer a sua esteira pessoal. Trajada numa maneira esportiva e leve, carregando consigo uma pequena mochila com uma garrafa d'água virou à esquerda em direção ao bosque, planejava correr por pelo menos uma hora e meia antes de ir para o ballet. Tentava pensar nos últimos acontecimentos, tentava não direcionar sua mente para _ele_. Até que era uma tarefa relativamente simples, fazer isso durante o dia era fácil, pois tinha milhares de outras atividades para se ocupar, o problema todo estava concentrado na hora de dormir, e então ela rolava de um lado para o outro em sua cama, às vezes socava o colchão de raiva, às vezes abraçava os próprios joelhos e chorava em silêncio. Queria se livrar todas aquelas sensações, queria voltar a ser Rachel Berry, mas ela estava tão distante.

Só ela sabia o bem que Kurt tinha lhe feito no dia anterior, era reconfortante saber que de agora em diante ela tinha alguém para apará-la quando caísse, alguém com ela pudesse dividir alegrias, tristezas, dar e receber conselhos. Era bom saber que ela tinha um amigo._ Um amigo de verdade_. Se dois anos atrás tivessem lhe dito que ela e Kurt se tornariam BFF's, certamente Rachel Berry daria uma gargalhada descrente. _Ainda bem que o mundo dá voltas_, ela pensou aumentando o ritmo da sua corrida.

O atleta estava seguindo o conselho de Kurt, pensava em tudo o que tinha acontecido no fatídico dia de ontem, era complicado tentar manter os pensamentos em ordem quando por dentro você está preso numa bagunça absurda, mas de todos os sentimentos, a culpa era o que tomava conta dele e os fantasmas do passado pareciam se divertir ao trazer todas as lembranças com Rachel. A primeira impressão dela ao cantar "You're The One That I Want", definindo-a como "esquisita", a maneira desdenhosa que jogou na cara dela que tinha namorada quando foram ver a apresentação do Vocal Adrenaline e o seu imbatível número de "Rehab". O primeiro beijo deles no auditório e maneira como a deixou largada lá, o modo como a usou, enganou, iludiu a garota quando ela escolheu "Cabaret". Kurt estava certo, era covardia contar a quantidade de coisas que ela tinha feito por ele, sacrificado por ele. E ele? O que foi que Finn Hudson fez para ela? Finn parou de esfregar o armário procurando respirar fundo e espantar a vontade de chorar. Olhou para os lados, os corredores estavam parcialmente vazios e notou de longe Mr. Schuester parado fitando-o com um ar de piedade, pena. Enfureceu-se, não queria ninguém, especialmente naquele momento, passando a mão em sua cabeça e dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. Porque nada estava bem. Descontou a sua frustração ao esfregar com mais força o pano sobre o canetinha, minutos depois e o armário estava brilhando.

Pingando de suor, Rachel caminhava para casa ao telefone gargalhando para a rua inteira ouvir. Kurt fazia a sua diversão do outro lado da linha alfinetando modelitos das celebridades, ao fundo ela também ouvia o timbre de Blaine e fez uma nota mental de perguntar ao amigo o que realmente estava acontecendo entre eles. Não era difícil notar que Kurt estava interessado no companheiro, bastava ver pelo constante olhar dele sobre Blaine nas Seletivas. Virou a esquina e deparou-se com uma visita inusitada sentada nas escadas de sua varanda. Guardou o celular, tirou as chaves e abriu o portão:

- Noah? – ela perguntou ganhando a atenção do garoto, que parecia cochilar recostado nas pilastras. – Há quanto tempo está aí?

- Hey... Hey! Berry! – ele se levantou um tanto confuso. – Hum, não tenho certeza. Porque está toda suada? – indagou notando o estado dela.

Rachel abriu a porta e deu passagem para ele e jogando as suas coisas pelo sofá, tomando o rumo da cozinha. Puck se jogou numa das poltronas reparando na sala. Era, de fato, a primeira vez que estava ali, uma vez que no seu tempo de Puckleberry tudo se restringia ao quarto da menina.

- Estava correndo no bosque. Quer alguma coisa para beber? – ela o respondeu reaparecendo na sala devorando uma pêra. O judeu negou e ela esperou que Puck lhe dissesse o real motivo de estar ali. – Puck?

- Que? – respondeu olhando curioso uma foto dela menor no meio dos pais. Rachel era bochechuda, ele reparou. – Ah, só queria saber se você estava... Bem.

- Gentileza sua, Noah. Já tive dias melhores, mas vou ficar bem, obrigada. – ela respondeu oferecendo um sorriso. Rachel estreitou os olhos e viu o ferimento no nariz dele. Foi como junta dois mais dois e ela soltou a conclusão – Finn bateu em você de novo. – afirmou preocupada.

O rebelde ficou assustado com a repentina aproximação dela, Rachel estava de joelhos na sua frente e isso exigiu muita força de vontade e esforço da parte dele para expulsar os pensamentos maldosos que atacaram a sua mente ao vê-la naquela posição. Ela tagarelava, como de costume, mas ele não prestava atenção, concentrava-se apenas em imagens aleatórias e coisas sem sentido.

- Ele tem que parar de ser estourado desse jeito! Cansei de dizer a ele que violência não leva a nada! – a judia resmungou fazendo cara feia para o corte. – Porque você não está usando um curativo? – questionou intrigada.

Puck riu antes de respondê-la:

- Falou a garota que sentou o tapa na cara dele ontem! Violência não leva a nada, Berry. Claro... – falou num tom irônico. – Tirei porque é ridículo andar com uma fita branca no meu nariz, além do mais, todas as vezes que eu ia trocá-lo parecia que eu estava fazendo uma depilação no meu bigode! – completou mostrando a ela a pequena vermelhidão acima dos lábios dele.

- Cala a boca, Puckerman! – retrucou. – Que bigode? Chama isso aí de bigode? Claro... – ela devolveu no mesmo tom irônico dele.

Ele cruzou os braços irritados com a provocação dela e Rachel achou a cena toda uma graça. Após muita insistência, o garoto acabou cedendo ao pedidos dela de pelo menos usar um band-aid, prometendo que tentaria não pegar o tão precioso "bigode" dele. Feito isso, ela o acompanhou até a porta agradecendo de novo a preocupação dele e a visita, despediram-se com um abraço rápido e ele foi embora.

Rachel só não esperava ver certo carro estacionar em frente a as casa. A reação de Puck foi parar instantaneamente e voltar o seu olhar para a menina que ainda estava parada a porta. Finn desceu do carro ciente da presença do sujeito que considerava como amigo e do fato que ele tinha acabado de sair da casa dela. Recostou-se no próprio carro deixando com que Puck fizesse o seu caminho de saída em segurança, pelo canto do olho observou-o desaparecer pela esquina e finalmente encarou Rachel inerte na entrada de sua residência.

A presença dele costumava trazer tantas sensações boas, frio na barriga, borboletas no estômago, sorrisos incontroláveis, olhares apaixonados e repletos de admiração como se ele fosse a coisa mais linda e preciosa desse mundo, mas vê-lo ali parado fez o oposto. Rachel desviou o olhar incapaz de sustentar por muito tempo e achou o seu pequeno jardim mais interessante logo à frente.

Finn enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e começou a caminhar em direção a casa dela. Dava cada passo com cautela, não tinha a mínima noção do que falar para ela. Aliás, ele tinha tanta coisa para dizer, só não sabia por onde começar. Fazia tanto tempo que não tomava aquele caminho, era quase um mantra na época em que estavam juntos. Lembrou de como caminhavam de mãos dadas ou abraçados, sorridentes com ela ao seu lado dizendo que a prioridade eram os deveres de casa, ladainha essa que caía no esquecimento no momento em que atravessavam a porta. Travesso, Finn a puxava escada acima sob os protestos dela e os dois desabava na cama presos num beijo apaixonado. Ou quando tinham que se despedirem, eles eram tão grudados, tão dependentes um do outro e enrolavam do lado de fora, trocando abraços, mais beijos, risadas, "eu te amo" até que Leroy dava o ar de sua graça na janela chamando a filha impaciente.

Quando ela queria que ele aparecesse na porta dela, Finn nunca apareceu. Quando ela desejava ver aquele olhar desse que sustentava ao caminhar em direção a ela, recebia um severo. Quando queria conversar com ele, recebeu ignorância, acusações, grosseria e o silêncio dele. Após o seu estouro emocional de ontem, era fácil ir até lá e oferecer a ela tudo o que buscou nas últimas semanas, afinal de contas, Rachel estava fragilizada, fraca, solitária e precisava de alguém. Ele deveria estar pensando que seria simples, conversariam, pediria perdão, daria o seu charmoso sorriso lateral e ela se jogaria nos braços dele. Estava acostumada a perdoá-lo, porque não o perdoaria de novo?

_Não dessa vez._

O ex-namorado já estava no primeiro degrau quando ela fechou a porta deixando-o atônito com a atitude tomada por ela. Rachel girou as chaves trancando-a e buscou apoio nos batentes, dava longos suspiros, não queria e nem deveria derramar mais uma lágrima por _ele_. Finn continuou parado em estado de choque com o olhar fixado na porta e só saiu do seu transe ao ouvir os passos dela do lado de dentro subindo as escadas. Girou nos calcanhares e foi até o jardim olhando para a janela dela, Rachel apareceu:

- Vai embora. – ela pediu esforçando-o ao máximo para não chorar. – Por favor.

Antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, a menina desapareceu para dentro do seu quarto e Finn fez o caminho de volta para o seu carro desolado. Ele não conseguiu colocar a chave na ignição e descontou no pobre volante, socando violentamente antes de se deixar levar pela vontade de chorar. Doa quarto dos seus pais, através das cortinas, Rachel assistiu toda a cena com o coração apertado e sentindo-se sufocada. Queria gritar, extravasar, sentia raiva por ele anda exercer esse poder sobre ela, desejava exterminar qualquer sentimentalismo da sua parte envolvendo Finn Hudson! Saiu do quarto deles e seguiu para o banheiro, nada como um banho frio para esfriar a cabeça.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Os dias seguintes não tiveram nenhuma mudança, no quesito comunicação. A alegria característica do New Directions de alguma forma de perdeu na semana antes das Seletivas e até o presente momento. William, nos primeiros dias tentou ignorar a recente crise distribuindo músicas e sugerindo números que envolviam todos. Às vezes se arriscava a fazer duetos e foi num desses que Rachel se impôs dizendo que queria compartilhar uma música com Puck.

_Mais tensão_.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para Finn e ele era lerdo, mas não tanto a ponto de não perceber esse pequeno detalhe. Recebeu o anúncio dela com os punhos cerrados e de cara amarrada e foi o máximo de reação que ele expressou. Quinn também esboçou sua indignação, mas de forma discreta diante da presença de Sam ao seu lado. Lançou um olhar para Rachel tentando questioná-la, mas foi ignorada. Aliás, desde a sua volta, a única pessoa com que a estrela deles conversava era Puck e Artie, somente. Santana soltou um comentário pertinente e esperou Schuester se distrair para atiçar Finn com o novo casal formado no grupo.

Desde a sua fracassada tentativa de falar com ela no dia seguinte do colapso dela, Finn não era mais o mesmo. Estava convencido de que ela e Puck estavam tendo um relacionamento, era visível. Sempre que ele estava por perto, Rachel sorria ou implicava com ele bagunçando o precioso moicano, e Puck parecia não se importar mais com a sua reputação, caminhava ao lado dela nos corredores, carregava seus livros e também sempre arranjava um jeito de tirá-la do sério com suas brincadeiras infantis. Isso reduziu as suas chances de esclarecer tudo à praticamente zero. No final das contas, Finn sobrou na lição envolvendo duetos.

Ignorá-los tinha sido a melhor decisão que já tomara em sua vida. Dia após dias ela vinha recuperando a sua confiança, entrava por aquela sala de cabeça erguida, ora acompanhada de Artie, ora de braços dados com Puck. Descobrira no judeu o quão agradável ele poderia ser e que essa recente amizade estava se fortalecendo. Não, ela não se exibia para cima e para baixo com ele a fim de ser mais cruel com Finn, só estava sendo sincera com ela mesma. Se a companhia dele lhe deixava à vontade, porque se privar disso? Além do mais, foi extrema gentileza dele em limpar o seu armário daquelas grosserias. Mas existiam coisas em Noah que a irritava, como a sua extrema necessidade de adicionar um palavrão a cada frase dita ou o contrabando de bebidas alcoólicas que ele fazia dentro do Colégio. Lógico que não poderia deixar de lado as especulações ao redor dos dois, muitos apostavam que estavam namorando, mas Rachel resolveu esquecer o resto dos estudantes e focar-se em si.

Era tarde de sexta-feira quando o coral ocupou o auditório para a apresentação de duetos, contudo eram presenteados com a presença ilustre de Kurt Hummel. Rachel estava com os demais em cima do palco quando avistou o característico uniforme e gritou o nome dele. O garoto riu com a reação exagerada dela e abriu os braços esperando a pequena silhueta de sua amiga pular freneticamente – como de costume. A judia correu pelas cadeiras, atingiu o corredor central e se jogou no abraço dele.

- Miss Diva! Saudades de você! – cumprimentou beijando a testa dela.

A cena foi um choque para o New Directions por dois motivos: Primeiro, a própria presença dele ali já era de se espantar; segundo, Rachel e Kurt? Kurt e Rachel? Mercedes se pegou desconfortável com todo o tratamento pomposo reservado para a menina e virou as costas para os dois. Mr. Schuester apareceu em seguida sorridente cumprimentando o ex-aluno e o restante fez o mesmo.

Era como um clube da luluzinha, contudo formado somente por duas pessoas. Rachel e Kurt se isolaram duas fileiras de cadeiras à frente e conversavam animados, ora gargalhavam, ora trocavam sussurros. Mercedes agora juntava forças com o inimigo e jorrava veneno com Santana sobre a nova duplinha, Puck conversava alguma coisa com Sam, Quinn estava ao seu lado com Tina e também tecia comentários sobre os dois animadinho lá da frente, Mike estava aleatório E Finn não tirava os olhos do irmão e da ex-namorada. As luzes se apagaram e Artie e Brittany foram os primeiros a se apresentarem.

Tina e Mike foram os segundos, seguidos pela dobradinha Santana e Mercedes. Sam e Quinn se apresentaram em seguida, deixando o final do show para Rachel e Puck. Sob gritos de "Arrasa Miss Diva!" de Kurt, os dois subiram ao palco dando início ao estouro country de _Need You Now_ do Lady Antebellum. Finn desabou ao notar que música era, perdeu o chão sob os seus pés, a letra, a modo como se olhavam, dançavam em perfeita sincronia, a combinação perfeita de suas vozes, o acompanhamento perfeito do grave dele sobre a voz suave dela. Assistia Rachel escapar ainda mais de seus dedos e se entregar cada vez mais para Puck, era uma sensação dilacerante, como se alguém sem a menor piedade tivesse arrancado o seu coração fora e feito em pedaços. Brad tocou as últimas notas no piano e eles se abraçaram sorridentes. Kurt aplaudia de pé empolgado.

- Ótimo trabalho pessoal! Rachel e Puck, boa escolha de música! Finn... – Will congratulou os dois enquanto subia as escadas e chamou por seu aluno olhando para o lugar onde ele deveria estar. – Cadê ele? – perguntou. – Queria perguntar se ele não queria mesmo se apresentar...

Ninguém percebeu a saída dele, os jovens trocavam olhares intrigados entre si e ninguém viu o olhar significativo trocado por Rachel e Kurt. Aliás, nenhum deles pareceu realmente pegar as entrelinhas da música do grupo country, foi recentemente que a judia descobriu – já desconfiava, para ser mais exata – da paixão ainda nutrida de Puck por Quinn e de como ele se tornava frágil quando o assunto era Beth. E "Need You Now" se encaixava perfeitamente para o momento deles e os seus romances mal resolvidos. Kurt deixou o auditório dizendo que iria atrás do irmão.

Finn abriu a porta do banheiro masculino com um chute provocando um estrondo no corredor. Apoiou-se na pia de mármore soltando um choro diferente dessa vez, um choro de raiva, de nojo, de aversão, de ódio, de mediocridade. Sentia-se um merda, era isso o que ele era. Um merda. Levou as mãos aos cabelos bagunçando-os, puxando-os descontroladamente. Respirou fundo em seqüência até ter as suas emoções sob controle de novo. Olhou o próprio reflexo e notou que os papéis tinham se invertido, agora ele era o miserável da vez, era o desesperado atrás dela, era o isolado do grupo. Riu com os próprios pensamentos.

- Você é um merda. – declarou ainda sorrindo sarcasticamente.

Impetuoso como sempre foi, Finn se deixou levar por mais um impulso e socou o próprio reflexo no espelho do banheiro, quebrando- em mil pedaços sobre a pia e provocando cortes e um sangramento contínuo em sua mão. Xingou Deus e o mundo enquanto puxava todas as toalhas de papel possíveis para conter o ferimento e pulou de susto ao ver Kurt adentrar com um olhar de horror com a cena.

- O que... FINN! – ele gritou vendo que o sangue agora começava a manchar o chão. – Tome, coloque isso na sua mão! Vamos para a enfermaria. – completou se desfazendo da própria echarpe e empurrando o irmão porta a fora.

Ao virarem o corredor deparou-se com ninguém menos do que Karofsky e a sua turma. Não querendo perder a pose diante dos amigos, o enrustido montou a sua cara de machão e começou a caminhar em direção a eles. Kurt paralisou no mesmo instante ao ouvir o primeiro insulto direcionado a sua nova escola e o uniforme que usava. Dave soltou mais um insulto, agora provocando os dois, fazendo insinuações e os brutamontes atrás dele riram com gosto. Kurt agora tremia, Finn sentia através da mão dele que estava apoiada nas suas costas com o objetivo de empurrá-lo até a enfermaria. Olhou para ele e viu o mais puro pavor estampados nos olhos dele e então decidiu tomar uma atitude que deveria ter feito tempos atrás.

- Cai fora Karofsky! – gritou empurrando o garoto para os braços dos seus companheiros. – Fique longe do meu irmão, seu infeliz! – completou puxando-o o ex-aluno com ele e seguiram adiante.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

A porta do consultório finalmente se abriu e Finn saiu de lá agradecendo o médico e com a mão ferida enfaixada. Os cortes não tinham sido profundos – o que não exigia pontos -, por isso o tratamento fora todo fornecido pela própria enfermaria do McKinley. Kurt, Rachel e Mr. Schuester eram os únicos que o aguardavam do lado de fora.

- Não me olha assim, eu sei que foi estupidez minha, ok? – Finn reclamou ao notar o olhar de reprovação do irmão sobre ele. – Eu estou vivo, não há razão para preocupação. – finalizou buscando o olhar da menina, mas ela ignorou.

- Eu nem quero ver o que Carole vai aprontar quando você chegar em casa assim. – Kurt disse apontando para a mão dele. – Vamos para casa.

- Cuidem-se rapazes. Kurt, você sempre será bem vindo aqui. Volte mais vezes! – Will declarou puxando o gay para um abraço. – Vou avisar ao resto que você está bem. – e o professor saiu.

Mesmo tendo o seu olhar ignorado, Finn se arriscou a fazer uma aproximação ao sentar-se do lado dela. Kurt assistiu toda a cena não sabendo para quem torcia ali, ao mesmo tempo em que queria vê-los juntos de novo, desejava também que Rachel lhe desse uma lição. Preso nesse dilema, ele se afastou tentando dar um pouco de privacidade para eles.

- Obrigado por esperar aqui, por se... Por se preocupar comigo. – o atleta confessou numa voz suave esperando por pelo menos um olhar rápido, qualquer coisa dela.

- Estava esperando o Kurt e eu não me preocupo com você. Não mais. – ela respondeu largando a revista que até então estava lendo e se levantou indo até o amigo. – Preciso ir, Puck deve estar me esperando.

Abraçou o rapaz e saiu deixando os dois à sós:

- Pelo menos ela falou comigo. Já é um avanço após semanas de silêncio. Certo? – Finn indagou o irmão enquanto se levantava. Recebeu dois tapinhas nos ombros dele e um sorriso amarelado.

- Com certeza.


	4. Chapter 4

Meses atrás Rachel com certeza não tinha planos de passar o Dia dos Namorados sozinha, pelo contrário, a menina já projetava os seus planos ao lado de Finn. Com certeza passariam o dia inteiro juntos, começando com ele pegando-a para irem ao colégio e ao sair de casa o veria recostado em seu carro com um buquê de flores ou uma caixa de chocolates. Caminhariam felizes e sorridentes pelos corredores de mãos dadas, trocando olhares apaixonados durante as aulas, ou mensagens de texto. Mr. Schue de fato entraria no clima romântico e não iria se opuser se os seus alunos quisessem serenar para seus respectivos pares e ela tinha em mente "Faithfully". Era uma declaração clara de ambos. Após o colégio ele a deixaria em casa dizendo que a buscaria às sete para jantarem fora. Breadsticks naquela época do ano ficava charmosamente enfeitado e lotado de casais e eles seriam só mais um ali dentro. Trocariam presentes, daria para ele uma camisa oficial de qualquer ídolo do esporte dele – Finn ficaria feito uma criança boba com o presente, ela sabia. – e esperava ganhar um anel de compromisso, mas não tinha tanta certeza. Após o jantar seguiriam para um drive-in, onde o filme era o que menos importaria, uma vez que estariam atracados um no outro no banco traseiro. Pensava em dar mais liberdade para ele e iria vibrar por dentro ao ouvi-lo sussurrar quase inconsciente em seu ouvido o pobre do carteiro.

Fantasiava isso, só não contava com a reviravolta das coisas nos últimos dois meses. Agora ela caminhava pelo corredor principal do colégio cabisbaixa tentando evitar todo o clima romântico exalando dosa casais felizes que passavam ao lado dela e a decoração também não ajudava. Avistou Sam e Quinn trocando beijos e mais atrás viu Puck devastado, queria ajudá-lo de alguma forma, Noah tinha sido tão especial para ela nas últimas semanas, era o mínimo que podia fazer em agradecimento. O problema era que ela continuava a ignorar o Glee Club e chegar até Quinn seria difícil.

Não houve tantas mudanças na sua vida, tirando o fato de estar bem ligada à Puck e à Kurt, sua rotina permanecia a mesma. Acordava cedo, exercitava-se, ia para o colégio, Glee Club, ballet e depois voltava para casa. Os finais de semana eram recheados com consumismo, shopping com Blaine e o ex-cunhado, às vezes faziam uma sessão Broadway na casa dela, assistiam musical atrás de musical ou simplesmente ia de bom grado almoçar na casa de Puck, onde perdiam tardes inteira implicando um com o outro. Enxergava o judeu como um irmão mais velho e tinha a certeza de que ele se sentia dessa forma, foram incontáveis as vezes que ele confrontou Karofsky e a sua turma quando era ela vítima das raspadinhas. O dono do moicano levava mesmo a sério essa parada de "segurar a tua barra".

A relação com Finn também não teve muito progresso, continuava a ignorá-lo permanentemente, e o seu tiro estava saindo pela culatra, quanto mais distante dele ela procurava ficar, mais necessidade de tê-lo por perto ela sentia. Estava se traindo, do que adiantava desabafar tudo na frente dele se em questão meses o queria de volta? Demorou a perceber que passou todo esse tempo se enganando, dizendo para si mesma que estava curando, que estava pronta para seguir em frente, que não se preocupava mais com ele. Depois que a poeira senta fica mais fácil analisar toda a situação, fica mais fácil julgar. Já não sentia aquela necessidade urgente de chorar, de se enterrar em sua cama, não sentia mais aquela dor fulminante no peito ao ter que compartilhar a sala do coral na presença dele. Mas a mágoa ainda existia, só não a controlava mais.

O resto do seu dia tinha sido infernal, não estava com humor para todos aqueles corações e todo aquele grude dos casais. Para qualquer lugar que olhava, sempre tinha um trocando juras de amor, carinhos etc. Quantas vezes as suas aulas foram interrompidas por aqueles cúpidos estúpidos trazendo os malditos torpedos? Milhares. Rachel andava pelos corredores rolando os olhos para todo o sentimentalismo espalhado, só desejava ir para casa, se enterrar num pote de sorvete e passar horas com Kurt no telefone.

Finn estava ficando cansado de ganhar fracasso atrás de fracasso, mas não passava pela sua cabeça desistir. Adotou a mesma postura do ano passado, na época em que ela se envolveu com Jesse, somente com uma diferença: não a rodeava assumindo a função de melhor amigo, decidiu dar a ela espaço, tempo. Ela lhe deu isso quando os papéis estavam invertidos, ela soube respeitar a necessidade dele de lhe dar com tudo sozinho. Por isso, agora se mantinha afastado, mas nunca tirando os olhos sobre ela. Dia após dia ele se contentava em apenas observá-la do seu armário, retirando suas coisas, ou quando desfilava pelo corredor toda atrapalhada com a quantidade de livros – sempre continha a vontade de ajudá-la nessas horas – e durante os ensaios o olhar era direcionado para ela e somente.

Era Dia dos Namorados, todo aquele clima irritava-o tanto quanto ela. Estava caminhando pelo pátio do lado de fora da escola, matava o tempo enquanto o Glee Club não começava, porém a silhueta já bem conhecida por seus olhos chamou a sua atenção. Rachel se encontrava solitária e agasalhada nas escadarias com os livros abertos, provavelmente estava fazendo as lições casa, coisa que ele só fazia quando bem entendesse. Tal comportamento já começava a trazer conseqüências para o seu lado. Costumava ser mais responsável quando a tinha consigo. Finn parou se permitindo apreciá-la de longe, o modo como o vento gélido do inverno batia contra ela, sua franja colocada de lado, o gorro vermelho, o cachecol branco e grosso enrolado no pescoço, o sobretudo aveludado bege e as calças pretas juntamente com as botas. Puck surgiu em campo de visão tirando toda a concentração dela ao lhe tacar uma bola de neve. Ouviu de longe os protestos dela e de como suas folhas ficariam encharcadas. O garoto ria e tacou mais uma bola.

Desejava ser ele a implicar com ele, a estar tão perto dela para poder ouvir sua reclamação. Tinha inveja do judeu – e ainda nutria raiva dele, mas não era tanta. – e Puck a fez guardar suas coisas e a puxou das escadas em direção ao colégio. O plano incluía em atingir o corredor, contudo Karofsky e os seus dois baba-ovos apareceram no caminho do casal. Finn ficou tenso ao notar que o companheiro de Glee Club discutia e tentou passar por eles com a menina. Novamente bloqueados, e irritado Puck os empurrou ganhando um de volta, só com a força dos três. Noah foi ao chão caindo sobre a neve. Alzimio manteve o rebelde no chão com o pé sobre o peito dele enquanto Karofsky fazia um amontoado de neve em suas mãos. Fez menção de jogar em cima dela, mas tacou sem piedade sobre Rachel, que com o impacto também caiu.

Puck começou a soltar todo o seu vocabulário de palavrões enquanto tentava se livrar do pé do seu agressor, mas só recebeu risadas sarcásticas e mais neve na cara. Rachel se ergueu tentando se aproximar do amigo, mas Dave se colocou na frente de forma ameaçadora. A menina, perdendo a noção das coisas, armou uma discussão com ele e ganhou mais uma bolada de neve, caindo em seguida. Naquela altura ela já estava toda molhada e trêmula do frio. Decidido a tomar uma atitude, Finn começou a fazer o seu caminho até eles ainda a tempo de ver Puck se livrar do pé de Alzimio e partir como um desvairado para cima dele. De forma impiedosa, os três começaram a bater no judeu enquanto Rachel gritava desesperada. A menina só parou quando viu o ex-namorado correndo para socorrê-los. Enraivecido, o atleta já chegou empurrando Dave e socando Alzimio que caiu por cima do terceiro agressor.

- Finessa, o corno chegou para completar a festa! – Karofsky provocou acertando-lhe um soco sem aviso prévio. Ele caiu com a boca sangrando ouvindo mais um apelo da ex-namorada para que eles parassem.

- KAROFSKY PÁRA COM ISSO! – a judia berrou se impondo entre os três brutamontes e os dois rapazes caídos. – Pára ou conto para os seus amiguinhos o seu segredo! – ela ameaçou ciente do episódio dele com Kurt.

- O que você disse, vadia? – Dave a respondeu de maneira agressiva. – REPETE, BERRY! – gritou erguendo o próprio braço vendo-a se encolher com a sua presença ameaçadora.

- Nem pense em encostar um dedo nela! – Finn surgiu com boca e queixo ensangüentados dando mais um empurrão nele. – Ou eu acabo com a sua raça!

- Eu ajudo. – Puck também se colocou entre ela o trio, se posicionando ao lado de Finn. – CAI FORA! – gritou ameaçando a avançar para cima deles. Aos risos, como se não tivessem sidos afetados pelas palavras deles, os três foram embora. – Berry...? – ele perguntou se virando para ela. Rachel chorava assustada.

Finn fez a primeira coisa que veio na sua cabeça e sem hesitação a puxou para os seus braços acariciando seus cabelos molhados e frios da neve. Puck sorriu ao ver a cena, ainda se sentia agitado com toda a adrenalina do momento correndo por suas veias. A ajuda de Finn foi como uma injeção de ânimo, foi como voltar nos velhos tempos em que os dois, quando estavam juntos, não tinha para ninguém. Rachel chorou por alguns minutos até se recompor e se dar conta da realidade, saiu do conforto dos braços do seu ex e ergueu a cabeça vendo que o corte na boca dele tinha coagulado, mas ainda estava bem feio.

- Isso está horrível. – disse para Finn antes de se virar para o outro. - Noah, se você continuar a se meter em confusão desse jeito suspeito que terá que passar por uma operação de nariz antes dos vinte. – ela declarou indo até o amigo conferindo o nariz inchado dele.

- Não torra o meu saco, Berry! Quero mais é arrebentar as fuças daqueles filhos da puta! – respondeu retirando as pequenas mãos dela de seu rosto educadamente. – Viu como eles correram? VOLTEM AQUI SEUS COVARDES, NINGUÉM SE METE COM PUCKERMAN, HUDSON E BERRY! FUCK YEAH! – ele gritou batendo no peito sentindo-se o rei do pedaço e sacudindo a neve do moicano.

_Testosterona falando_, Rachel pensou observando a cena não sabendo se ria ou se se assustava. Olhou para Finn e viu o primeiro sorriso genuíno dele em semanas! Empolgado pelo momento do companheiro, o atleta se juntou a ele passando o braço pelo seu pescoço dando um cafuné brutal nele aos risos:

- Estou valendo por dois, você por um e Rachel por metade! – Finn parou pensativo fazendo as contas e com uma expressão confusa.

- Três e meio, panaca. – Puck largou o resultado ganhando mais um cafuné violento em protesto.

- Isso aí. SOMOS TRÊS E MEIO E VOCÊS SÃO TRÊS! – gritou escutando a própria voz ecoar pelo pátio deserto. – CHEGUEM PERTO DELA DE NOVO E NÓS ACABAMOS COM A RAÇA DE VOCÊS! – completou sendo surpreendido com o pulo do judeu nas suas costas urrando em aprovação.

Rachel gargalhava sem controle ao vê-los daquele jeito, era absolutamente hilário testemunhar a glorificação pessoal que os dois estavam sentindo naquele momento. Era uma cena tão inusitada de ser ver após todos os acontecimentos e ao mesmo tempo era tão verdadeira, tão real. Tão _sincera_. Sentiam falta daquilo, Finn sentia falta da sua amizade com o judeu, ele sentia falta de perturbá-lo, Rachel sentia falta de vê-los assim, unidos e ela sentia falta do ex, e ele dela. Foi só quando os primeiros flocos de neve começaram a cair de novo sobre Lima, é que ela teve que chamá-los para entrarem e irem até a enfermaria.

O caminho até lá foi tão natural, não tinha tensão, os dois rapazes ainda rasgavam elogios aos socos um do outro, aos empurrões, tiravam sarro das expressões de Dave e a sua trupe. Rachel acompanhou tudo ainda aos risos. A menina esperou pacientemente cada um deles serem atendidos e foi impossível não notar que aquilo parecia um dejá-vù da vez em que Finn socou o espelho do banheiro masculino. O atleta pensou a mesma coisa ao sair de lá e encontrá-la lendo exatamente a mesma revista e diferente da outra vez, ela não ignorou o seu olhar.

- Como se sente? – ela perguntou notando a vermelhidão nos lábios dele.

- Ainda está horrível? – Finn perguntou tomando o lugar ao lado da ex, e ela fez uma cara de "mais ou menos" e em seguida sorriu. – Obrigado por esperar. – agradeceu sorrindo de volta.

- Obrigada por me defender e ajudar Noah - Rachel falou soltando uma risada lembrando da cena de minutos atrás. – Vocês dois gritando daquele jeito foi di-vi-no! – comentou.

Ele se juntou a ela nas risadas, mas por outros motivos. Rachel e Kurt andavam tão amigos que ela já estava pegando as manias dele, como o modo dela falar "divino" separando sílaba por sílaba ao mesmo tempo em que rolava os olhos como se estivessem em deleite. Kurt fazia a mesma coisa a cada cinco minutos em casa, e o outro motivo de estar sorrindo feito um besta era o simples fato de tê-la ao seu lado, falando com ele, conversando com ele, rindo com ele. Ele poderia chorar a qualquer momento.

- Falei sério quando disse que não o deixaria chegar perto de você de novo. Nem ele e nem ninguém, e isso inclui Santana. – disse sério olhando profundamente para o chocolate dos olhos dela. Ganhou mais um sorriso e o atleta teve a certeza de que o seu coração sairia pulando da boca para fora se continuassem a ganhar aqueles sorrisos.

A porta do consultório se abriu e Noah saiu de lá enfeitado com mais um curativo no nariz. Pegou-se sorrindo de novo ao ver que o ex-casal começava a entrar a linha do entendimento. A amizade que desenvolveu com Rachel nos últimos meses mostrou a ele que garotos e garotas podiam SIM ser amigos. O sentimento que tinha por ela era um extremo senso protetor, talvez fosse por conta do seu tamanho, além de adorar implicar com ela. Esse vínculo dos dois se tornou tão sólido, que ele se abriu com ela sobre Quinn e Beth, dois assuntos que ocupavam a sua cabeça vinte e quatro horas por dia. Ao seu jeito, deixou claro que sofria ao ver sua amada andar para lá e para cá exibindo o maldito anel de compromisso e com o Ken bocudo do seu lado. Rachel também viu nele segurança para dividir intimidades e a convivência diária fez com ele que conhecesse o seu comportamento, às vezes a colocava na parede e era direto com ela dizendo que estava se enganando, que quanto mais renegasse o seu amor por Finn, pior a situação ficaria no futuro. Mas a judia sempre dava um jeito de se esquivar, e no fundo queria mesmo era vê-la feliz ao lado dele. Queria ver os dois felizes.

Finn trocou um olhar intenso com Puck como se conversassem em silêncio e teve a certeza de que já tinha passado a hora de perdoá-lo. Com um meio sorriso, o mais alto se levantou estendendo a mão e o do moicano sorriu com o gesto repetindo o gesto pipocando um estouro de ambas as palmas e fazendo com ela menina pulasse de susto. Puxaram-se num abraço sincero finalizando com dois tapinhas nas costas. Não falaram nada, compreendiam-se, conviviam juntos desde as fraldas e uma amizade como a deles era como um casamento, tinham as suas crises, mas esforçavam-se para que não acabasse num divórcio. Puck trouxe a menina para o meio deles e seguiram para o coral.

Schuester foi interrompido pelo barulho das portas se abrindo pelos três estudantes que até então estavam ausentes. Rachel vinha na frente alegre e sorridente, os dois meninos também sorriam e conversavam sobre esportes. A judia tomou o seu lugar cumprimentando o professor, Puck se colocou ao seu lado e ao lado dele Finn.

- Certo, tenho uma teoria: Ou esses dois entraram num acordo, tipo, Finn come a Berry nos dias pares e Puckerman nos dias ímpares, ou essa egocêntrica aí é gulosa demais e não se contenta só com um. Porque não há razão para tudo voltar às mil maravilhas no mundinho dela depois de tudo! – Santana não se conteve e deixou o veneno escorrer ganhando um olhar de aprovação de Mercedes.

- Não fode,Satan. Volta para o inferno que é o teu lugar. – Finn retrucou com a sua auto-confiança restabelecida. Tomou um tapa na perna de Rachel num tom de reprovação.

- Santana, não comece! – Will interveio direcionando o olhar para o trio maravilha. – Vocês andaram brigando de novo? – indagou.

- Mr. Schuester, se permite? – ela perguntou ganhando o aceno positivo. – Noah e eu estávamos nas escadarias quando aqueles Neandertais do Karofsky e a sua turminha vieram interferir na nossa tão abençoada paz. Com a intenção de me defender, Puck os enfrentou, mas acabou sendo encurralado covardemente pelos três. Por sorte, Finn passava pelo local e veio no amparar, dando início a uma pequena confusão, resultando nesse corte labial de Finn e no nariz de Noah. – explicou de maneira breve sorrindo para os dois. – Apesar de ser contra a violência, agradeço o cavalheirismo e a coragem de me defenderem. Obrigada, rapazes. – completou sentando-se novamente.

Finn se viu nos céus enquanto Puck sentia a adrenalina do momento retornar. Estava doido para encontrar um deles pelos corredores. A sala toda se pegou num silêncio mortal, até William não sabia o que dizer. Após uma pausa dramática de quase cinco minutos, ele voltou a falar da lição daquela semana, tentando fazer os seus olhos se acostumar com a visão de Rachel, Finn e Puck reunidos de novo.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Mr. Schue encerrou a aula no auditório, ensaiaram "Raise Your Glass" da Pink e a diferença foi absurda das semanas anteriores. Com os três entrosados, tudo se tornou tão leve, tão simples, não havia aquela tensão habitual. Os alunos se dispersaram pelas cadeiras ainda ofegantes com o número, mas pouco a pouco eles rumaram para as saídas, restando somente metade deles.

- Você não vai mesmo ficar chateada? – Puck perguntou pela enésima vez para Rachel. Ela rolou os olhos impaciente. – Sou um tubarão do sexo, você sabe disso. Tenho uma necessidade para suprir. – completou usando o artifício da cara de coitado que ele sabia montar para ela.

- Noah, embora eu não concorde com o modo que você faz uso das meninas desse jeito, e por mais que eu tagarele isso no seu ouvido, duvido que vá adiantar alguma coisa. Vá, transe como um cachorro no cio a noite inteira, eu prometo que dou sinal de vida quando chegar em casa. – ela respondeu enquanto arrumava a sua mochila recostada ao piano.

- Liga para o marica, veja se ele não pode passar aqui e te levar para casa. – ele sugeriu se referindo a Kurt. – Que seja, liga para o seu queridinho do Kurt. – reformulou a frase ao ganhar um olhar de reprovação ao modo como falou dele.

- Não seja ciumento. – declarou em resposta depositando as suas luvas no acento do piano.

- Não ferra, Berry! Só quero que chegue em casa em segurança. As pistas estão um perigo e há milhares de tarados infelizes à espreita esperando a oportunidade perfeita para pegar uma menina frágil feito você! – soltou revoltado cruzando os braços contra o próprio peito e emburrado. Rachel não suportou tanta fofura exalando do amigo e o abraçou por trás risonha. – Não venha me comprar com abraços, tampinha.

- Você é incrível, sabia disso Noah? Minha coisa fofa! – provocou-o ficando de frente para ele e fazendo voz de bebê e apertando as bochechas dele. Puck simplesmente ODIAVA quando ela fazia isso, e ODIAVA AINDA MAIS, quando ela fazia ISSO em público. – Melhor irmão do mundo! Tooooooooodoooooo preocupado comigo! OWN!

- Você é impossível! Me liga quando chegar em casa! Fui! – Puck disse num tom irritado mesmo sabendo que não conseguia ficar irritado com ela. Deixou o auditório ainda ouvindo os risos divertidos da sua "irmãzinha".

Aproveitando que ele tinha ido embora, Finn viu a oportunidade perfeita para tentar uma aproximação com ela. Chegava cauteloso, indeciso e ao mesmo tempo nervoso. Era tão bom tê-la ao seu redor de novo, contudo passou tanto tempo contente em apenas apreciá-la de longe que ter esse contato repentino de volta tornava tudo difícil.

- "Raise Your Glass" ficou incrível! Nunca me diverti tanto! - falou de repente causando sem querer um susto nela. – Desculpe.

A menina riu nervosa.

- Tudo bem, como está a sua boca? – questionou dando toda a sua atenção para ele, uma vez que a tarefa de arrumar a mochila estava terminada.

- Foi só um cortizinho, sangrou daquele jeito porque foi no lábio superior e interno. Só está ardendo. Cadê o Puck? Ele não vai levar para casa? – perguntou fazendo-se de cínico como se não tivesse percebido a saída dele.

- Ele tem um encontro. Saiu irritadinho daqui porque eu o tirei do sério. Como de costume. – respondeu recebendo o olhar de choque dele. Já esperava esse tipo de reaaão e logo emendou. – Ao contrário do que Deus e o mundo pensa, eu e Noah não temos nenhum relacionamento amoroso. Somos só amigos, agora fica a critério das pessoas acreditarem.

Kurt já tinha lhe dito vezes e mais vezes seguidas, até entraram numa pequena discussão sobre o fato dela estar ou não namorado com o judeu. Seu irmão jurava pela vida de Burt, que os dois só eram grandes amigos. Qualquer um que estava de fora e os observava com certeza diria que ali tinha alguma coisa. Ouvir da própria boca dela era como alcançar outras dimensões e sem perceber deixou escapar um sorriso. Rachel encarou os próprios pés envergonhada.

- Quer uma carona, então? – ofereceu torcendo para ouvir o que desejava. Ela acenou e foi com muito esforço que ele não pulou de felicidade.

Diante do gelo nas pistas, o trajeto do colégio para a casa dela levou o dobro do tempo. Rachel não sabia exatamente no que estava se metendo, mas as ações dele naquela tarde reascenderam alguma coisa em seu peito, a brasa que queimava durante os últimos meses, quase apagada pelo peso da mágoa e da decepção parecia ganhar força para crescer. Trocaram poucas palavras pelo caminho, ás vezes se pegavam cantando as músicas nas rádios trazendo de volta as lembranças dos duetos que costumavam fazer. Era como se o universo estivesse conspirando a favor deles.

O rapaz estacionou em frente à garagem dos Berry, saiu do carro e abriu a porta para ela num gesto de cavalheirismo. Rachel agradeceu e por pouco não vai ao chão ao pisar num pedaço de grama congelada, por sorte ele a manteve firme em seus braços. Riram do quase-desastre e como dois equilibristas caminharam até a varanda dela, onde enfim encontraram terra firme.

- Obrigada por tudo, Finn. Pelo o que você fez hoje. – Rachel declarou sincera antes de sair à caça das suas chaves na mochila.

- Chega de agradecer, Rach. – era tão bom chamá-la assim de novo. – Estou tentando compensar... Espera. Essa palavra existe, certo? Compensar? – indagou confuso e ela sorriu concordando. – Enfim, só estou compensando a minha falta de atitude na época em que namorávamos. – concluiu meio sem graça olhando para o chão.

- Finn... – a judia exasperou perdendo toda a sua alegria naquele exato momento. – Eu – mas ele a cortou e deu continuidade.

- Não, me deixa falar. Eu falhei com você, falhei como amigo, falhei como companheiro de equipe e falhei principalmente como namorado. Eu falhei comigo mesmo, pois decepcionei a garota que eu amava e ainda amo mesmo após me prometer que não faria você derramar uma lágrima sequer por mim e o meu tiro saiu pela cloaca. – ele pausou e ela soltou uma gargalhada deixando-o em choque.

- Culatra, Finn. O tiro saiu pela culatra. – Rachel o corrigiu culpada pelo momento embaraçoso do menino.

- Foi preciso um tapa seu na minha cara, uma confrontação de Puck, uma confrontação de Kurt e todo esse tempo para que eu me desse conta de que eu realmente fui um hipócrita – o ego de Finn foi lá em cima ao usar essa palavra, após ouvir da boca dela e de Kurt, ele realmente não sabia o que era, e dias depois foi caçar o seu significado. – e ingrato com você, Rachel. No dia seguinte, quando você não apareceu no colégio... Eu... Enquanto eu estava limpando o seu armário eu fiquei pensando na quantidade de coisas que fez por mim e o que eu fiz em retorno. Os números não eram justos no final das contas. Todas as vezes que eu disse "eu te amo", todas elas foram sinceras, desde as Regionais até aquele momento no corredor antes de você me contar sobre o Puck. Eu só não soube demonstrar o mesmo em atos, em atitudes... Rachel, eu era o seu namorado, hoje eu me arrependo tanto de não ter saído em sua defesa todas as vezes que a vadia da Santana pegava no seu pé, me arrependo tanto de não ter dito ao pé do seu ouvido que era você quem dominava os meus sonhos noite após noite... Eu, eu me arrependo tanto por não ter sido _você_, porque tinha que ter sido você. Santana nunca significou nada na minha vida e nunca terá qualquer significado, meu coração, minha mente, meu corpo só desejam uma única pessoa: Rachel Barbara Berry. E você disse que tinha desistido de mim, desistido de nós, mas eu não. Enquanto um continuar lutando, a batalha não está perdida e já se passaram dois meses e eu não pretendo abandonar o campo enquanto não te reconquistar, enquanto não provar para você de todas as maneiras que nós dois somos feitos um para o outro, que é contigo que eu quero passar o resto da minha vida. Não farei promessas dessa vez, mas irei mostrar por atitudes, por atos o quanto eu te amo e que só você que importa. – Finn terminou ofegante com os olhos marejados, nunca tinha se aberto para alguém como naquele instante. Buscou o olhar de Rachel, ela chorava e ele deu um passo para frente.

Ela recuou depositando uma mão no peito dele buscando afastá-lo:

- Finn... Eu... Eu não posso. Não a-agora. – e tomada por uma agilidade, ela abriu a porta e entrou, fechando-a pela segunda vez na cara dele.

O garoto cerrou olhos dando a liberdade para as lágrimas caírem. Desolado, o menino fez o seu caminho de volta até o carro e teve que esperar alguns minutos antes de dar a partida para que estivesse em condições de dirigir. Rachel, por outro lado, ouviu toda a movimentação dele, as fungadas dolorosas dele, os passos arrastados até o carro, o barulho da porta batendo. Após entrar, a menina recostou as costas na porta aos soluços e com dificuldade arrastou-se até o sofá onde se encolheu chorando por longos minutos.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Kurt não estranhou o estado do irmão quando este chegou em casa,mas diferente das outras vezes, ele seguiu para o quarto em silêncio, sem cumprimentar ninguém. Carole e Burt lançaram olhares significativos para ele, mas o menino levantou os ombros tão intrigados quanto eles.

Fez menção de continuar a conversa com a sua madrasta, mas o toque característico de "Defying Gravity" inundou o ambiente. Retirou do bolso o smartphone encarando a imagem de exibição de Rachel na tela e atendeu:

- Miss Diva! – cumprimentou alegre e recebeu fungadas do outro lado. Com um olhar preocupado, ele seguiu para as escadas em direção ao andar inferior, para o seu quarto buscando privacidade. – O que aconteceu, Rachel? – perguntou com urgência.

- Finn, ele, ele falou tanta coisa... – ela respondeu incoerente

- O que ele falou? – perguntou irritado pensando no pior. – Não acredito que aquele babaca andou falando asneiras de novo! – completou frustrado.

- Não Kurt, não... Ele... Finn desabafou, martirizou-se diante de mim e de tudo o que aconteceu com o nosso relacionamento. – explicou rapidamente sentindo a tensão do outro lado da linha se dissipar. – Eu fiquei... Balançada. Mas eu preciso que você me responda uma coisa. Dê-me a certeza de que ele realmente está fazendo por onde, Kurt... Posso confiar nas palavras dele? - perguntou com certa angústia na voz.

- Eu vou ser sincero com você, está bem? Se você estava dando uma lição nele, tenho certeza de que conseguiu o resultado esperado. Desde o dia em que você jogou na cara dele aquelas verdades na sala do coral e depois de eu bater de frente com ele no mesmo dia, Finn anda miserável. – ele parou pensando ter ouvido alguma coisa dela.

- Então é verdade? Vocês dois tiveram um confronto? – Rachel perguntou num misto de surpresa e indignação.

- Alguém tinha que levantar a bandeira por você, Rach. Enfim, falei o suficiente para que ele pegasse tudo isso e parasse para pensar nas atitudes dele no passado. Pareceu surtir, pois meu irmão se tornou um peso morto dentro de casa deprimido. Além de insuportável, é claro. – esclareceu caçando uma lixa nas suas coisas.

- Ele me falou do armário, é verdade que foi ele quem limpou? Pensei que tinha sido Noah. - questionou-o de novo sentindo uma pontinha de esperança crescendo dentro dela.

- Sim, ele quem limpou. Rachel, quer a minha opinião? Finn foi um idiota com você, cometeu todos os erros possíveis para facilitar o término desse namoro e não vou aliviar a sua barra, pois também errou. O que eu quero dizer é que, não adianta correr, você o ama tanto quanto ele te ama e se há um casal que tem grandes potenciais para durar a vida inteira são vocês dois. O que você passou foi uma aprovação, o inferno que ele viveu também e ambos têm que unir forças para continuarem caminhando nessa longa jornada. Isso foi só mais um obstáculo de muitos que virão. Finn já tirou as lições dos erros dele, e sei que você também fez o mesmo. O que mais está esperando? A mágoa vai se dissipar com o tempo, da mesma forma como a confiança será restaurada. – Kurt declarou sério largando a lixa que até então usava numa das unhas e completou. – Com toda a sinceridade do mundo, desejo muito que vocês voltem... Não sabe o quanto anseio para chamá-la de cunhada, Rachel. – ela riu do outro lado da linha.

- Obrigada, meu divo. – agradeceu antes de desligar.

O menino sorriu sabendo perfeitamente que em vinte minutos a menina apareceria na porta deles. Subiu as escadas alegre e saltitante e ficou tentado para chamar Finn e quando foi indagado por seus pais, disse apenas que ela estava vindo visitá-los. Kurt sentou-se na mesa da cozinha olhando para o relógio impaciente contando os minutos.

Rachel adorava o inverno, adorava a neve e toda a sua magia, só não estava sendo de muita ajuda todo o gelo na pista quando ela precisava ser rápida. O coração estava disparado só por antecipação, às vezes se pegava rindo sozinha dentro do carro, não precisava de mais motivos, a conversa cm Kurt tinha sido motivadora. Finn já demonstrava as suas atitudes, sabia do modo como ele tinha defendido o irmão de Karofsky, observava o modo como desprezava Santana pelos corredores, os seus protestos dentro do coral quando alguém soltava algum comentário impertinente, a limpeza no seu armário e hoje. O vínculo perdido com Puck restaurado, o jeito como a defendeu dos brutamontes. Estacionou o carro de qualquer maneira e correu para a entrada deles, levando dois tombos pelo caminho. Tocou a campainha e Kurt não se mostrou surpreso ao vê-la ali. Rachel ofegava e esfregava o bumbum com uma expressão de dor.

- Conhece o caminho, Miss Diva. – ele declarou dando passagem para ela.

A menina passou batida gritando "boa noite" para Burt e Carole e sem cerimônias correu escadas acima. Os passos apressados de alguém subindo as escadas chamou a atenção de Finn, o garoto abriu a porta e botou a cabeça para o lado de fora curioso e não conseguia acreditar na pessoa que os seus olhos testemunhavam parada ao final do corredor recostada no corrimão e cansada da corrida. As lágrimas já não eram contidas, ela correu o máximo que as suas pernas permitiam assim que ele saiu para o corredor.

- Rachel... – sussurrou ainda descrente sendo surpreendido pelo pulo dela em seus braços. Ele pensou que estava sonhando, que aquilo deveria ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto da sua mente tentando pregar uma peça nele. Bastou sentir as lágrimas quentes dela inundar a curva do seu pescoço para que ele tivesse o choque de realidade. Não era sonho, truque, peça, miragem. Rachel estava mesmo ali.

- Finn, me perdoa. Perdão por tudo, tudo... – falou ainda enterrada no pescoço dele enquanto soluçava descontroladamente. – Eu te amo tanto, eu sempre amei e vou amar para sempre. Todo esse tempo sem você, eu... Eu não quero nunca mais passar por isso. Nunca. – completou segurando o rosto dele enquanto suas pernas e os braços dele faziam todo o trabalho de sustentá-la ali na cintura do rapaz.

- Eu também te amo, Rachel. Muito. Ficar sem você é a pior coisa que existe, é como se o mundo perdesse todas as suas cores, é como perder a minha luz e mergulhar na mais profunda escuridão. Nunca mais separados, Finchel é para sempre, baby. Sempre. – declarou também emocionado. Com cuidado, o garoto a colocou de volta no chão e buscou os lábios dela com os seus.

Estavam em casa. Após tantos desencontros, finalmente tinham voltado para o lugar onde sempre pertenciam, os braços um do outro. O beijo que era recheado de paixão, amor, perdão, carinho, e principalmente saudades ganhou um tempero especial. As lágrimas de ambos, que após semanas sendo derramadas por tristeza, dor e raiva, o casal chorava de felicidade.

- Feliz Dia dos Namorados, Finn. – Rachel desejou quebrando o beijo enxugando o rosto dele com os seus pequenos polegares.

- Feliz Dia dos Namorados, Rach. – Finn respondeu erguendo-a do chão num abraço apertando enquanto gargalhavam felizes.

O dia fantasiado por ela antes de ir para o colégio naquela manhã não era nada comparado a este. Não tinha nada de mais romântico do que uma volta épica e digna de cinema como aquela que ela e Finn tiveram. Sabiam que as coisas não voltariam ao normal num piscar de olhos, a confiança estava fragilizada. O processo de cura seria longo, mas para quem teve que enfrentar tudo isso, o que é uma cicatrização? Eles tinham todo o tempo do mundo, tinham o para sempre pela frente e nenhum dos dois pretendia ir a lugar algum.

** FIM.**

N/A: T_T Vou ali no canto chorar pq a fic terminou. Ai gente, obrigada por todas as reviews, os comentários, já disse que adoro recebê-los, pois me incentivam a desenvolver mais histórias, a escrever mais. Como puderam ver, eu dei uma parada em "Primeira Vez" para me dedicar a esta. Desde "Special Education" que eu estava com essa revolta presa dentro de mim e eu precisava desabafar e encontrei nas palavras um modo de me expressar, de expressar que aquele infeliz do Ryan Murphy anda fazendo merda atrás de merda no seriado. Sou **TEAM RACHEL BERRY/NUMBER ONE** não importa o que ou quem. Sempre sairei em defesa dela, e mesmo o meu coração, minha alma sendo FINCHEL e toda a minha devoção pelo Finn, tudo o que foi escrito nesta fic não deixa de ser verdade. Quanto a Puckleberry, almejo muito uma amizade assim entre eles, como se fossem irmãos, nessa implicância constante. Kurtchel, esses dois são os meus DIVOS!

Mais uma coisinha: **18 DE DEZEMBRO DE 2010 – FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, RACHEL BARBARA BERRY! EU TE AMO!**


End file.
